Worth It
by AmberAllyCat
Summary: A one night stand between dimensions leads to a family neither expected - the forest was just a normal forest , the town a normal town. MPREG! YAOI!
1. Chapter 1: What

**AN: Thoughts ? Please. I just. Yeah. - don't own the franchises. Let me know what you think of this possible crack fic. Warning: Swaring - pretty sure there was swaring, yaoi, mpreg.**

Chapter One : What

"WHAT?! No. What. No – can't be." Naruto held his head; he was having a headache – again. "This is all a dream. That's all – just a fucked up dream."

' _Well, It sure looks real from in here.'_

Naruto glared at himself in the mirror. "Not funny Kyubi."

' _Not trying to be kit... Naruto – no, that sounds odd- How about I stick with Kit.'_

"How about you mind your own fucking business Fox!"

Naruto didn't know what to do, right now he felt like Raman and a side of something with pumpkin in it. The blond face palmed, he hated pumpkin.

Maybe the fox was messing with him, yeah that was it. _'Nope, try again.'_ Sometime Naruto wished he could put a muzzle on the damn fox who was now laughing inside his mind.

It was Naruto sixth trip to the Raman stand that week and he knew he couldn't afford it, he was just really hungry, he did get an odd look from the owners however.

"I didn't even know you were a girl." Naruto grumbled puking in his bathroom sink.

' _Im an all powerful nine tailed fox. I don't have a gender. Beside do you think I want you carrying my children. You are going to be a horrible father.'_

"Who said they are even your children." Naruto shot back before thinking.

' _They are feeding off my chakra – they are going to be part me even though I had no part of their production.'_

"Just forget I said anything, I don't want to have to think of having children with tails."He moaned into the sink. "I don't want to think about even having children."

Naruto ran into the training ground, he had overslept. Sasuke yelled at him for being late even though Kakashi wasn't there yet. "Honestly we are Chuunin so why do we still need to do a team Mission." Naruto complained struggling to find a comfortable sitting position.

Sasuke hit the back of Naruto's head, "Because we are a team." Sakura smiled at the two boys. It had been a long journey and he finally got them to agree to monthly team missions. "Besides we are hardly going to meet up for tea every week so this is a compromise." She added.

Kakashi appeared with a weak 'I was saving a kitten.' Before team seven headed to receive a mission. Naruto surprisingly sided with Sakura on an easier mission this month earning him a raised Uchiha eye brow who had wanted to travel to capture a Missing nin but was instead now stuck accompanying a Diplomat's pregnant wife. "Are you feeling alright?" Sakura asked getting ready to do a scan of her teammate who promptly hid behind Kakashi.

Naruto held his full satchel and declared he will keep the Missus safe from any harm that someone might want to cause to an unborn baby. Kiyota Masa seemed to be very Grateful and declared that her seven month old belly was very grateful as well.

"I must admit when they said it was a seven month pregnant Diplomat I thought I would have to constantly have to speak about babies and pregnancy but she seems to usher me out after her daily check-up so she can speak to Naruto." Sakura told Kakashi who was ignoring her in favour of his book.

Sasuke didn't get to spar with Naruto before he left the village for some reason and hadn't been near him at all during the mission, he had a suspicion that Naruto was avoiding him for some reason.

The lady Masa was ecstatic to have someone to talk to and the perfect person as well. "So tell me Naruto-chan, who's the elusive father?" Naruto blushed at Masa.

"Not so loud and don't call me chan, I am still a man." Naruto unconsciously placed his hand on the slight bump, just large enough to be obvious if he didn't have such baggy clothing but still small enough to be hid.

Masa squealed, "Come on, you cannot hold out on a pregnant girl for this long! I have needs."

"You make it sound dirty Masa- chan." Naruto was busy writing out the privacy seal. He placed it on the cabin wall. "There now we can talk without them finding out."

"You are such a naughty boy, not telling your team." She gasp, "Wait does the father know!"

Naruto shook his head looking anywhere then at the woman. She slapped his arm. "DOES HE EVEN KNOW A JINCHURIKI CAN GET PREGNANT!" She screeched at him, Naruto couldn't have been more thankful to the silence seals.

"I didn't even know." He said rubbing his eardrums.

"Oh you poor boy, now that must have been a shock." She started giggling.

"Tell me about it, One day im just a free single man who met a handsome stranger and BAM I get a couple of buns in the – wait, where are they? I don't have baby oven!" Naruto started stroking his stomach and muttering sweet nothings in a panic.

Masa glared at him. "How exactly do you think woman work young man."

Naruto went silent as the kyubi told him in no uncertain terms that both his and the Kyubis chakra was creating an involuntary makeshift womb so he better not getting chakra exhaustion even once.

"It's okay my chakra has made a womb, they are safe. All safe, yes very safe." Naruto muttered causing the lady's eyes to soften.

"You truly are an amazing person Naruto-kun." The lady said while leaning forward to embrace the man.

Naruto sniffed at the affection, "Don't do that you are going to make me cry."

"That's what these hormones do isn't it!" Masa sniffed back at him and then as if just remembering something slapped his arm. "Tell me about the father!"

Naruto laughed before settling into a smile, "Oh he was different. The greenest eyes I had ever seen." Masa shifted closer wanting to hear it all.

Naruto remembered him clearly; He had had another worldly beauty, raven hair, a simple jeans and t-shirt with eyes that enchanted Naruto. Naruto had been returning from a mission when he had felt a shift in the air and came across this little village – the man had been drinking tea and Naruto hadn't stopped to think what he was doing when he sat down and introduced himself. The Man was a traveler; he had come to see the different places and had arrived in the village by accident. They had laughed and through the day got closer. Naruto knew he could take a day or two from his journey home, His mission had been a solo mission and had ended earlier than expected. The two had agreed not to talk about work. That night had been wondrous and they didn't leave the strange tent at all the next day. After the two days together they had shared a whispered goodbye and when Naruto had gone back a month later the village was nothing but a small village without the odd forest he had stayed in.

"His name was Harí." Naruto sighed.

Masa wiped at her eyes, "And you never saw him again?" Naruto shook his head.


	2. Chapter 2 : The

**AN: (refer to ch1 For Warnings) So this is Harrys side - Thoughts? Tell me what you think! and WIN absolutlynothingbecauseimtrushthatjustwantstoknowhowthestoriesarebeingseenandread - *waves***

Chapter Two : The

Harry had taken a vacation. He had left England to find himself. He had found a blond man instead, he had found the beauty in a small Japanese village when he had been sipping the tea the old lady had given him. He was almost convinced that the man had been a hallucination. He had been staying in the forest when there had been a shift and he had discovered the village, it was almost as if he had traveled into a dream but without moving. Then there was the strange people moving faster than light and he had been given the 'calming' tea. The blond blur had stopped and gotten a bowl of ramen before sitting next to him. His name was Naruto. He was kind. The translation spell had been the best idea Harry had thought of as he had been traveling. He didn't want to speak about work. He couldn't reveal that he was a wizard and risk losing Naruto. After inviting the Adonis into his tent they didn't speak much for the next two days. They simply enjoyed each other.

Harry had packed up his tent and bid the stranger farewell in the village before traveling on. He almost stayed. The tan god had to leave for work and Harry knew he had to join the rest of the wizarding world.

He had backtracked a couple weeks later and there had been no sign of the village. When he researched there had been no sign of there ever being a village there. The town spoke of a woman who appeared sporadically, sometimes every year, sometime every couple months, every now and then once a decade. She was called the traveller. Harry couldn't find her, she was said to have appeared around the time he had been at the village that doesn't exist.

"Hermione, how are you?" It was an honest question through the fire call.

She started and swung towards the fire place. " Harry? Come through come through." She held a two-year-old on her hip.

"Rose I presume?" He stated while stepping into the house. Harry had been in contact with her via owl for the last couple years. "Look How big she's gotten, last I saw her she was just a baby.

Hermione hit his arm, "Precisely, where were you!" With a practiced move she moved her toddler on the other hip so she could glare at him.

Harry pulled his cloak slightly tighter. "Um, there is something I wanted to ask you. I couldn't risk it in a letter."

She called dipsy the house elf who promptly ushered away the giggling toddler.

Hermione poured them both a cup of tea and perched on the sofa, "Am I finally going to find out why your trip got extended by three months. With no notice."

Harry laughed sheepishly and drew his trench coat closer, "You see. Well."

Hermione took a careful sip of her tea, "Yes?"

Green eyes closed, and Harry took a deep breath. "I don't even know how it's possible."

"what harry, you're scaring me!" She had lent forward.

"Im … pregnant."

"I think I heard you wrong. Did you just say." She placed her cup on her table.

"Pregnant yes."

Hermione screeched and jumped up as Harry revealed his slightly swollen abdomen.

Ron appeared at the door out of breath, "What going on! Rose said harry was – Why did you just? HARRY!" He gave his friend a hug and drew back – "You got fat."

Harrys eyes narrowed, and he grabbed his coat close. "Not fat. Pregnant."

Ron stood still blinking. "Honestly Ron. You would think after Ginny slapped you you would know not to insult a pregnant person."

"Ginny's pregnant?" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes. Well she was. She gave birth just last year! She named them Artimus and Athena. Cute little things." Hermione was rushing around to find a picture.

Harry sat on the sofa, Ron was still standing were they had left him. "She had twins? Who's the father?"

"Never mind that, who's the father of yours? Where is the strapping lad who knocked up the boy who lived!" Hermione abandoned her search in favour of interrogating Harry.

Ron turned, "You're pregnant?" Harry nodded and looked everywhere but at Ron.

"SO!" Hermione exclaimed sitting next to her friend.

"I… can't find him." Hermione splattered at Harrys sheepish tone.

"As in he did a runner?" She inquired.

Harry shook his head, "As in he doesn't exist! No record! No trace – just gone!" Harry could feel the tears build and he tried not to let them spill. "Mione! Im pregnant and can't find the father! What Am I going to do!"

Hermione pulled the hyperventilating Harry closer and she got this knowing look in her eyes. "How far along are you?"

"Three months."

Hemione hugged him closer , "You were looking for him." Harry nodded against her shoulder. "Harry you do realise that Magical pregnancies have a shorter gestation period, right?"

Ron turned to his wife, "What?" Harry peered to his friend.

"Huh?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at both of her boys, "I was only pregnant for 6 months and my mother had me one and a half months early. Magic makes pregnancy go faster. Was the father a wizard?"

Harry sat straight up, "No. Yes. I don't know." The tears were back.

Hermione looked at the hand harry had on his swelled tummy. "And you sure it has been only three months."

Harry nodded, "I started looking for him as soon as I realized that the sickness was morning sickness and not the flu."

"And how long after – conceiving did you get the morning sickness?" Hermione had a pen to paper.

"A week or so, then a week after I went to the hospital before I was going to come back then – well. I tried to find him..."

"And he's a wizard so you will probably only be pregnant for six months." Hermione muttered while jotting down points, "Possibly less if he was of equal power or if it's a girl, girls lead to shorter pregnancies."

Harry looked up at the bushy hair in shock, "What? Are you saying I may only have three months?"

Hermione stopped writing. "Move in."

Ron looked at his wife, "Yes, move in. We have a room already set up. It's yours. We can put Roses old crib in there it's a bit cosy, but we will be here."

It had been two moths since Harry had moved in and he just really wanted those frosted flakes. A sharp pain shot from his abdomen. He looked done and saw a slight glow coming from his belly button, "No, its to soon." The healer had explained that the magic had created a temporary womb and that when it was time the magic would create an opening spreading from his belly button. It was rare to have a child from a male without any needed interference or medical assistance but the stronger the connection and magic the more likely. His belly button felt like it was about to burst. "HERMIONE!"

Busy hair came whizzing around the corner, "What are you doing out of bed – are you okay?"

Blinding green eyes fixated on her, his raven hair had grown to his shoulders but now floated next to his glowing skin, "She's coming." Then Harry screamed.

"Honey I'm home!" Ron's voice echoed around the silent entrance, "Hermione?" He called again placing his daughter in her high chair and going to put on the kettle.

His exhausted wife came in as he finished making the tea and grabbed a cup with a giant grin on her face. "It's a girl."

"What?" Asked Ron looking at his daughter.

"He named her Lily." She added.

Ron gasped and ran out the room, He ran straight to his friend's room to find a shock of red hair peeking out of Harry's arms. "You named her Lily?" He was panting slightly, Harry looked so happy with his bundle.

"With hair like that, what else?" Harry whispered and pushed the cherry red hair to the side of his daughter's face.


	3. Chapter 3 : Actual

**AN: Here, next chapter will be Naruto side.**

 **I hope you enjoy - please tell me what you think to get rid of the horrid thing sitting in my reviews. (It won't allow me to delete it) Also I just want to hear what you think... (Constructively)**

 **WARNINGS - Yaoi , swearing. mpreg. same as last :)**

* * *

Chapter Three: Actual

The darkness smothered the household, night time did that. Ron was double checking the wards before bed, as normal he would check on the people in the house as well. Rose was first, and then he would pass by Harry's room. Tonight, was different. Harry's daughter was nine months old today. Rod decided that he could afford to look upon the happiest oddity in Harry's life. Only to see a cherry red fox cub curled on Harry's chest, and the baby nowhere in sight. "UUUUUUHHHHHHH HERMIONE!" He called, earning a grumble from his wife and the fox to wake up and growl at them. Harrys hand came to pat the head of the fox and he mumbled before stilling and sitting straight up, automatically holding the fox to his chest.

"Hermione? why am I holding a fox?" Harry looked around, "Where the fuck is Lily?"

At the name the fox stopped growling and snuggled into Harry's chest. "I think perhaps you are holding her?" Hermione stated having noticed the different colour eyes that were meant to be set in the child's head, that and the affection it held for Harry.

"This is a fox. An incredibly cute fox, but still a Harry drew in a deep breath and held the fox -which had begun to go to sleep- close. A glow suddenly enveloped the creature and when the red light cleared it was the baby Lily curled against Harrys chest. "I am asleep right?" Harry questioned.

"Trio meeting. Now. Kitchen." Ron turned around and headed directly to the kitchen.

"I - could we not call it that." Mumbled Harry as he got out of bed, placed Lily securely in the blankets and called the house elf to watch her.

Ron was holding a steaming cup of tea when Harry appeared in the Kitchen, Hermione was busy boiling a pot of milk. "So, how human was this mystery _man_?

"I think I would have noticed a tail." Harry deadpanned.

Hermione looked at him pointedly. "Harry, your child just turned into a fox. She was a full-on fox."

"I was there. I – he was human -. He was fit and was jumping from building to building but he wasn't the only one and he had these scars on his face but that was – They were scars!" Harry cocked his head to the side, "There were times where he was full brown feral and he did this thing with –."

Ron covered his ears, "I don't want to hear this! I am going to keep an eye on Lily." Ron was halfway out the door when he froze and turned sheepishly to his friend, "She doesn't bite, does she?"

"RON!" Hermione reprimanded. The red-haired man nodded his head and left, muttering 'right, right.'

Hermione placed a cup of coffee next to her best friend, "He was human. Mione, why does this keep happening?" Harry asked, "Why can't I just be normal. Have a normal family. Live a normal fucking life."

"Harry. This is your normal." She told him. "Now. Let's find this mystery man. He was Japanese, blond, and had blue eyes... It should not be this hard."

"We have tried remembering. We even hired a Muggle private eye and he said that this person just didn't exist." Harry got a start when suddenly a gasp interrupted his complaining.

"DNA. We can test her DNA!" She ran out and in a minute was standing next to harry with a book. "The goblins at Gringotts can trace her lineage. They are the only wizarding bank – they must have record of every wizard family throughout the world."

"Mione, what are the chances." Harry sighed. Wizards were still using quills, he was unsure if they had even bothered with DNA.

Hermione flipped through the pages of the book vigorously. "They have got to have something. Come on…" She placed the book down and picked up the next one, she had hardly started when she yelped causing Harry to yell as well. "Magical signatures! It says that each witch or wizard has their unique signature which their magic holds, like a fingerprint!"

Harry shook his head. "Hermione, we know this already."

"Well, did you know that the unique signature carries a shadow signature of the parents which can be used to prove your identity and lineage?" She held the book in her one hand and peered at harry with a haughty expression.

"No… Really? Are you saying we could find the guy?" Harry had grabbed the book. He studied the page. "This is kind of freaky."

"Really, you have a baby that you a male human birthed, whom spontaneously transforms into a fox and you find a link in Magic signatures freaky." She looked sceptical. "A baby that spontaneously transforms into a fox."

"I don't think it's spontaneous." Harry interjected.

Hermione flattened him with a deadpan look, "Sorry, a baby that transforms into a fox at will."

"I heard you the first time." Harry sighed.

"It's settled then." Hermione grabbed the book back and slammed it on the counter. "We are going to Gringotts!" Harry nodded at her.

She started to go for the door. Hermione was halfway through putting on her coat when she realised the time. "Gringotts is closed during the night isn't it?"

"I would think so." Harry stated while picking up their mugs.

"In the morning." She placed her coat back on the rack. "First we sleep."

Harry had placed the mugs next to the porcelain sink. "Sleep? Now? …Sure." He sounded anything but sure.

Time stood still, as still as both Harry and Hermione were standing at the doorway. In the corner of the room was the crib, inside was a red fox. She was growling. Ron had his hands up defensively. In his right hand was a plushie snitch. "Harry she hates me."

Hermione rushed in. Her husband's finger was bleeding. "What happened? What did you do?" She badgered as Harry went to his daughter. She turned into a baby and reached towards her father, she was still crying.

"NOTHING! I didn't do anything. She just started growling when I tried to give her the plushie. She had woken up and Rose always calms down when she has her plushie." Ron was looking at the plushie and his finger.

Harry sighed and looked at Hermione. "She likes foxes. She's never liked the snitch one." He muttered. Hermione promptly turned and transfigured the plushie. "Ron, bring it to her please."

"But she bites." Hermione glared at her husband who placed his hands up and started towards his godchild. "Here Lily, I have a fox for you."

She looked up at him and grabbed towards him. Slowly Ron sat next to harry and harry passed Lily to him; she cuddled against him while holding the fox.

"See she could never hate you." Harry told his less distraught friend.

* * *

 **AN: Naruto next chap .**

 **R &R please**


End file.
